205 Live (June 18, 2019)
The June 18, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California on June 18, 2019. Summary In their return to WWE 205 Live, The Singh Brothers found themselves suffering defeat at the hands of The Lucha House Party. However, while the lucha brothers have been clashing with Lars Sullivan, The Singhs have taking down some local competitors on WWE 205 Live. With a string of victories under their belt, they turned their attention once more to Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik. As Dorado ascended the ropes to attack Sunil, Samir distracted the luchador, thus allowing his brother to take control of the match by pulling Dorado off the top rope. Taking turns keeping The Golden Lynx grounded, The Singhs worked to prevent Dorado from tagging in Gran Metalik. Dorado battled through the relentless attack of the Boscar-winning duo and attempted to make a tag, but Metalik was pulled off the apron. The Singh Brothers grew arrogant as they continued to dismantle Dorado—potentially to their detriment—as Dorado executed a Golden Rewind and made the tag to The King of the Ropes. A fired-up Metalik took the fight to both Singhs long enough for Dorado to recover, and both luchadores showed off their incredible high-flying agility. Sunil looked to be down for the count after taking a Shooting Star Press, but Samir broke up the pinfall, and a melee between all four Superstars broke out. In the midst of the chaos, Sunil had a confrontation with Kalisto that resulted in the dismembering of Penelope the piñata. As a result, Lince Dorado was caught off-guard, allowing Sunil to roll him up – with a handful of tights – and pick up a major victory. Following a loss to Mike Kanellis three weeks ago on WWE 205 Live, former WWE Cruiserweight Champion The Brian Kendrick looked to rebound against local competitor Russ Taylor. As the opening bell rang, Kendrick extended his hand as a show of respect. However, Taylor slapped the veteran's hand away, dispelling any pleasantries that may have existed. As they prepared to grapple, Taylor toyed with The Man With a Plan and extended his own hand. After Kendrick slapped it away and berated Taylor, the young competitor struck first, delivering a powerful elbow to the former champion. Taylor's actions proved to be a mistake when The Man With a Plan unloaded on his opponent, showing off his full range of abilities at Taylor's expense. Attacking with speed and precision, Kendrick executed Sliced Bread No. 2 to put an end to Taylor's display of disrespect. Irate that Oney Lorcan caused him to get stitches in his ear, Ariya Daivari sought to get even last week during the Fatal 4-Way Match to determine WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese's next challenger. Late in the match, as the action spilled to the outside, The Persian Lion attacked Lorcan with a steel chair, effectively taking him out of the match. Of course, the best place for Lorcan and Daivari to settle their differences is inside the squared circle. With Daivari waiting in the ring, Lorcan walked to the ring with purpose, ready for a fight. As the bell rang, the Boston brawler charged forward and took down The Persian Lion with a massive uppercut. Lorcan remained relentless, attacking his nemesis with reckless abandon and brute force. Seemingly outmatched, Daivari bailed to the outside and even tried to escape the arena. However, Lorcan didn't let The Persian Lion leave his sight, continuing to pummel Daivari inside the ring. Displaying incredible resilience, Daivari struck back with a superkick to turn the match in his favor. Looking to slow the pace of the match, Daivari delivered an armbar off the top rope, causing tremendous damage to Lorcan's left arm. Showing off his aggressive nature, Daivari isolated Lorcan's left arm and tossed him into the turnbuckle, keeping the pace in his favor. Ever the resilient warrior, Lorcan showed off his strength when he escaped the Million Dollar Dream by rising to his feet and driving Daivari into the turnbuckles to break the hold. However, The Persian Lion quickly recalibrated, again targeting Lorcan's injured arm and maximizing punishment. Ascending the ropes for a Lion Splash, Daivari believed victory was in sight as he launched off the ropes, but Lorcan rolled away. Feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe, Lorcan mustered the energy and strength to strike back at Daivari and unload a series of uppercuts, only to be stopped by a superkick. As Daivari again attempted to attack Lorcan's arm, the Boston brawler executed the Half and Half suplex. However, Daivari rolled out of the ring, and despite a fired-up Lorcan pursuing his opponent, Daivari sacrificed victory in favor of brutalizing Lorcan by attacking him with a chair. Despite being disqualified, Daivari engaged in a vicious dismantling of Lorcan around the ring before throwing him into the LED board on the entranceway. As officials tried to help Lorcan, Daivari delivered one more exclamation point by crushing his rival with a Hammerlock Lariat on the entrance stage. Results ; ; *The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) defeated The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) (w/ Kalisto) *The Brian Kendrick defeated Russ Taylor *Oney Lorcan defeated Ariya Daivari by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (June 18, 2019).1.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).2.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).3.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).4.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).5.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).6.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).7.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).8.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).9.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).10.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).11.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).12.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).13.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).14.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).15.jpg 205 Live (June 18, 2019).16.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #134 at CAGEMATCH.net * [ 205 Live #134 at WWE.com] * [ 205 Live #134 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events